


Breeding Slut - Chapter one - Trapped

by Zoya87



Series: Breeding Slut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Dom/sub, Eggs, Elf, Elf Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Monster Girl, Other, Oviposition, POV Male Character, Pegging, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Spider Girl - Freeform, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, drider, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dangerous forest a young elvish prince gets caught in a compromising position by a lustful drider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew up ahead there was a false tree for hiding from the dangers in the forest. I gripped my sister's hand tighter as we ran from whatever it was that was pursuing us. It could be any number of horrors in this forest. Wolves, boars, goo creatures, driders, or hopefully not a minotaur. I thought I heard twigs crack from behind us; I hoped I was just imagining things though.

I saw a tree that looked to have a magic aura around it. If you weren't looking for the aura you wouldn't have noticed. I knew this was one of the trees that had been hollowed out magically to hide in.

When we got up to the tree I placed my hand on it and a door slid up. There was only room for one person in there. I pushed my sister inside before she could protest. "Don't come out no matter what until it's safe. Don't make any noise either," I whispered. I closed the door and turned around.

I rested my hand on my sword and looked around the forest, anticipating whatever had pursued us to jump out at me. I couldn't stay focused though. All I could think about was making sure at least Lilly made it out of here alive if I didn't. I recalled the startled expression on her face and the shock in her big blue eyes as I shut her in the tree alone. Her long blonde hair was a disheveled mess from running in the woods; I briefly wondered if this would be the last memory I had of my sister. If it was she would have to make it out. We couldn't have both heirs of the high elven dieing today from foolish mistakes.

I tried to keep my wits about me, but my mind kept wandering and racing to things that weren't really important right now. Watch, all this worry would be for nothing. It would just be a boar or rabbit, something easy to deal with. Well a boar could be difficult, but it was easier than most of the alternatives.

I felt something hit my side. I looked over to see spiderwebs sticking to my sword. "Whhaa?" I said. I tried in vain to unsheath my now stuck sword. It was useless. I should have unsheathed it earlier, but I thought I was quick enough to strike fast while I unsheathed my blade. I guess there was no point now.

The source of the web dropped down in front of me a few feet away. A female drider; she smiled at me wickedly and placed her hands on her waist. "My my aren't you a cute one! I haven't seen an albino elf before." Drider’s have a upper half that is similar to that of a dark elf and their lower half was that of an enormous spider. This one had dark skin which almost matched the black color of the rest of her body, with long white hair, red eyes, and very big breasts.

She licked her lips and stared at me intensely. It made me believe she wanted to eat me. I looked around, What could I do without a weapon? I started to run.

"Not so fast my darling. I just chased you down. I'm not planning on letting you go so easily." I felt something hit my arm and jerk me backwards. I fell over and noticed a long thick stream of spider silk attached to my arm. I looked back to see the smug looking drider had already attached the strand to a tree behind her. She shot out another strand ensnaring my other arm, and attached it to the same tree. Now both of my hands were over my head as I laid on my back.

I guess this would be how I died. I closed my eyes momentarily telling myself not to look over in Lilly's direction. I was still close to where she was and I didn't want to draw any attention to her hiding spot.

I felt something touch my leg and opened my eyes to see the drider staring at my boots, removing it with one of her long spindly legs.

When she noticed my eyes were open her gaze shot up to mine and she grinned. "Hehe You elves and your feet. They are so amusing."

I thrashed my legs around trying to kick her away from me. "Get off of me! What are you trying to do anyway? If you're planning on eating me don't you know it's impolite to play with your food?!" I huffed and then I stopped struggling. It was useless anyways. She could just use her silk to pin my legs to a different tree just like she did to my arms.

Her eyes widened and the she burst out laughing. "Eat you? Oh my you really don't know anything about driders do you?" She seemed to blush and hide her face with one of her hands.

"Then what?" I murmured out.

She positioned her legs around me and lowered herself closer so her arms could reach me. She started to fiddle with my pants. "Now maybe if you were a female I might keep you as food, but you're not and you're so cute. I'm going to mate with you."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?" I squeaked. That was all I could muster as she undid my pants and slid them off of me, tossing them aside.

I felt her attach another web to my foot and then to a tree. She was making sure I would be completely helpless, as if I already wasn’t. As she moved to attach the web to my other leg she noticed the marking on my right leg denoting that I was of the royal family. "A royal!" She gasped in what seemed to be joy. "We are really going to have some fun then! Well my bite won't work quite the same, but you will enjoy it." While I watched in fear, she secured my other leg with her webbing and continued talking. "You see, us driders have a special bite and it doesn't work as well on Elven royals.You won't need as much anyway. Normally it makes our chosen prey become aroused and they forget everything that happened to them after we finish. For you though it will only arouse you a little.You also get to remember everything."

My eyebrow twitched. I didn't want this.Any of it! "You mean I could have been able to forget this whole thing ever happend, but since I'm a royal there's no chance of that?"

She smiled and slid my shirt up over my arms and head, "Yep! You get to remember it all. It will also make this easier for us both. Enough explaining! It is time to have some fun with you."

She leaned in and kissed my neck and then licked the length of it up to my ear which she gently nibbled on. "Please don't do this," I whimpered. She move back to my neck and bit into it with her fangs. I felt a pleasant warmth flood my body and suddenly I wanted to be touched in an intimate way. Or rather that is what my body desired. I still didn't want to do this.

She firmly planted a kiss on my lips and slipped her tongue inside. She teased my own tongue with hers while simultaneously making my mouth feel as if it had been invaded.. I noticed her tongue was soft and smooth like velvet. She reached up and played with my long slender ears. Elven ears are an erogenous zone and I had never had mine played with before.. I squirmed and made noises as she continued to rub and pinch my ears and explore my mouth with her tongue. I could feel my body wanting more even though my mind didn't. My member was already hard and waiting for her even though I didn't want it to be.

She pulled away and looked down at me. I looked away from her only to feel her caress my chest. "You really are very cute. I especially like the way you blush and look away from me." She cooed. "You're going to pretend you aren't enjoying this the whole time aren't you? Oh don't tell me..." Her hands moved over to my nipples and pinched them, causing me to let out a very unmanly sound. "Are you a virgin?"

I was, but I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of an answer. I felt something wet on one of my nipples and then a pinching feeling that was harder than the other one. I looked to see what she was doing and she had one of my nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it and gently bit it with her teeth while trying to replicate what she was doing to my other one using her hand. After a bit, she looked up at me.

I unintentionally squirmed and made noises. "Ha-hnnn S-stop." I pleaded. I truly did want her to stop even though it felt so good. It was pointless to try to resist though. My body loved what she was doing and was begging for more, even if I wouldn't admit it.

I felt something drip onto my leg and I looked and noticed a clear liquid dripping out of a slit on her underside. I quickly looked away from it and closed my eyes, feeling slightly more red in the face.

She stopped what she was doing after noticing where my eyes had been. "Hmm like what you see? I saw you looking. Don't pretend you weren't." She moved back until she could reach my cock and she gripped it. "See? This is the first time I've touched you here and you're already dripping precum. You must have really been enjoying what I was doing to you. You're pretty big too, if I had to guess you are the eldest prince?" She was right. She was referring to the rumor that a royal's dick size depended on his rank in the family. It was true, but it was a pretty well kept secret. Who really want's to compare their junk to their brothers, fathers, or sons? Well someone else may want to compare penis size with their brother, but I didn’t and I have no brother.

My body shuddered as her hand began to stroke my cock. I tried to keep myself from making a moaning sound, but I was unsuccessful. "Hnnn n-no don't."

"Hmm I guess you're right I better not play with you too much. After all, I don't want you to finish before I even get you inside of me." She stopped touching me and I felt disappointed for a moment...what the hell was I thinking I should be happy she stopped touching me. Then I felt something soft, gentle, and wet touch the head of my dick. I gasped and my eyes shot open to see her gently licking the precum off of me. She slid her mouth down over my cock fitting just more than half of it in before it seemed she couldn't fit any more. She bobbed her head up and down a bit making a "Mmm" sound and then pulled off. She quickly started licking whatshe couldn't fit into her mouth.

She moved to position her slit over my hard member and gently lowered herself down onto it. She was slick and tight. It was similar feeling to her mouth. While it was different, it still felt amazing. A moan escaped from my lips and I immediately blushed and tried to look away, but part of me didn't want to. I just ended up turning my head to the side and awkwardly glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

She moved up and down expertly rocking and squeezing me as she moved. "Ahh you feel so good. You don't need to be shy now." One of her legs gently turned my head to face towards her. "Even though it is very cute. I want to see your pretty face," she huffed and then rode me more vigorously.

She grabbed her breasts roughly while she bounced up and down on me. The sensation alone was already almost sending me over the edge, but the added visual was just too much. I could feel something building up inside of me. "Mmm yes yes! That's it!" She proclaimed as I felt her tighten up around me and buck wildly.

I couldn't hold back anymore I felt so sensitive and the sensation that had been building up in me was finally exploding forth. I squirmed and moaned as I came inside of her. It felt as if she was sucking all of my cum out of me. When she lifted herself off of me I noticed not a drop had dripped out of her. I thought that seemed odd but I wasn't really sure since this was my first time and I knew basically nothing about driders.

I laid there feeling like I could fall asleep and wondering what would happen next. I suddenly had the realization that my sister could be watching this whole thing. I hoped she had just closed her eyes or looked away.

I felt my legs being raise up, and then I had the sudden realization that something was pressing against my anus. I looked down to see the drider now had what looked like a monster sized cock pressing against me. "What are you doing?!"

It didn't seem to be coming out of the same place she had just had me inside of her. It seemed to be a little further back. It was bumpy and the same dark color as her skin. It also seemed to be coated in a thick lubricant. She smiled at me, "I told you it would be more fun since you're a royal. This shouldn't hurt you at all so I won’t have to hold back. Are you a virgin back here as well? Hmm I guess I get to take both of your virginitys today! How exciting! I should tell you though, this isn't the main course either." With that she started to push her massive cock into me. 

I didn't know what her last comment meant, but what she said about the royals and penetrative sex was true. For some reason genetics has made it so that Elven royal families could take large sizes easily. Sex whether vaginal or anal for royals, wasn't painful or hard at all. It all actually felt pleasurable for royals. This was because they tended to get raped, as my day seemed to show.

"What? N-nno, stop, don’t!"

She wouldn't listen; she had other plans for me still. She pushed the tip of her massive cock into me, stretching me wide open. I'd never even experimented with myself back there before and now this massive thing was invading me. Even so it wasn't painful. I guess this was the luck I had for being a royal. She pushed it further in and I couldn't keep myself from letting out little noises from the pleasure. She was huge and I felt like I was at my limit, but looking down I could see she had barely put anything past the head in.

"Ahh you're so tight around me yet so accommodating. I feel like I could put the whole thing in you right now," she cooed. "I can tell you like it," she said reaching a slender finger down and placing it on the tip of my already erect cock. "You can't hide this from me."

It was still really sensitive and even though all she was doing was touching the tip it felt hot. I thought I would cum from that sensation alone.

She smiled and laughed, "This is great. You're like this already and I'm not even all the way in. I haven't even begun to move around yet! I don't even know if you can say anything." She licked her lips.

I was breathing heavily She was right. I didn't even know if I could say anything in response or how long I could hold out before I came again. I didn't need to wait long to find out though, as she slammed the rest of her monster cock into me rather roughly in one powerful thrust.

"HnnnnNnAHhhhhhh!" Was the only thing I was able to say as I felt myself tighten around her. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through my body. It took me a moment to even realize the wetness I felt on my cheek and body is my own cum shooting across my chest and hitting the side of my face.

"Oh my," she cood. "You've really made a mess of yourself already." She started to move her massive member in and out of me, picking up speed with each thrust. "I've never seen an elf cum like this before. Look at you, You're still hard! Maybe it's a royal thing haha I don't know. Mmm you feel amazing though."

My body quaked and quivered every time she pulled out then plunged her whole length back into me. I never realized getting fucked could feel so good. I still would never admit it though. It's not like I could anyway. I seemed to only be able to babble when I opened my mouth. She could tell. So far she had been able to see through everything I said or didn't say and my body was doing enough talking that I didn't need to.

She wrapped two of her slender legs around my legs, positioning herself in a way so all she had to do was rock herself. Now she could easily plunge herself all the way inside of me or slide out until only the tip of her massive cockwas in me. With every plunge deep inside of me, I could feel her abdomen slam into my ass.

"Mmm this is just too good. I don't actually need to cum inside of you, but I'm totally going to. Ahh yes. It's not like you're not getting your fair share of pleasure. Look at you! You're just leaking a constant stream of cum."

If she kept slamming her massive cock in me as forcefully as she was I knew I was sure to cum again. But would I even have any cum left? With each of her thrusts cum was being forced out of my tip and dribbling down my erect shaft.

"Ahh yes!" She said and I felt her pace quicken. She fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples.

I felt the hot pleasureable feeling I was becoming well acquainted with; which told me I was about to blow my load. Probably all over myself again. My ass squeezed around her massive cock as I reached my climax; pleasure washing over me. Thick ropes of my cum landed across my chest.

I felt her slam into me one last time as her massive cock twitched inside of me. Then I felt a flood of hot liquid pouring out of her and into me. She ran a finger across my cum covered chest gathering some up. She looked at it and I wondered if she was planning to lick it off of her finger. She pulled her cock out, leaving me feeling oddly empty.

She put her finger in my mouth and wiped the cum off on my tongue. It didn't taste bad. Even so, I just stared at her in surprise.

"Aww you're so cute! Your face is turning bright pink. Did you like tasting yourself? I bet you did. You're such a naughty prince."

I noticed that her cock seemed to be receding back into her from where it must have been hiding to begin with. "Remember how I told you that this wasn't the last thing I was going to do with you? Well it's time to move on to our next fun filled activity." I noticed her slit from earlier seemed to be swelling; no it bulged out. A long thick tubular appendage came out from inside. It seemed barely smaller than her cock in diameter but just as long if not longer. My eyes widened. WHAT IS THAT? "Mmm do you know what this is? I can't tell by the expression on your face," she sighed. "You had been so easy to read until now. It's called an ovipositor. It's how I lay my eggs." I felt it press against my freshly used back door and slide in easily. "Mmm see? You are going to be both Mommy and Daddy to these little ones of ours. That's right," she exclaimed as she started to thrust with the new massive appendage inside of me. "You fertilized these little guys earlier and now you are going to incubate them. Aww don't look so terrified they are not going to hurt you. Don't you want to have babies?" She laughed.

I was terrified, yet still very aroused. The feeling of this long squishy thing sliding in and out of me felt amazing, but its purpose was terrifying me. I was adamantly opposed to the idea of her laying eggs inside of me.

"Wwwaa Wa hnn" Was all that came out when I tried to actually say something. Even though what she was doing right now was less intense than before it still was overwhelming me with pleasure.

"Mmm you like this huh? I bet you'll like this next part even more."

She slid herself all the way into me and then stopped moving. I breathed heavily and looked at her wondering if she needed a break or was giving me one.

"Ohh yea here they come," she said closing her eyes. I guess she didn't need a break.

I felt a heavy pressure at my back door. Something very large was trying to push it's way inside. That must be the egg. I felt it sitting on the outside trying to go in and I wondered if I really had reached my limit this time. Was it just one big egg? If it was at least I could be done with this if she got it in.  
Suddenly I felt myself spread open horribly wide to accommodate the large egg that was even girthier than her cock had been.

"HhhAahhnnn!"

I felt it slowly slide inside of me. My poor abused ass tried to close back down to a somewhat normal size behind it. It felt better than i could have imagined. Somehow I almost came again when it entered me and started to slide deeper inside through her appendage which guided it. I wiggled and made sounds as I felt it slide further and further inside of me, until it was almost out of her ovipositor. I felt something else press up against my entrance and I tensed up. Another egg? I had barely been able to take the first one! It pressed into me as I slowly opened up to accommodate the next one which was just as large as the first egg. This time I did cum as it entered me and pushed itself past my prostate. I felt the first egg leave her ovipositor and slide deep inside of me where it would be staying.

"Oh my did you think there was only going to be one?" The drider giggled, "You really are adorable."

As the second egg worked it's way into me, a third one started to open me up to enter as well. This one was starting to come in sooner than the second. I had a feeling this was going to get faster and I wasn't sure I could handle it. I moaned and squirmed as her eggs entered me one after another at a quicker pace. It soon was a constant flow of eggs in to eggs out. It really did feel amazing, but if this kept up I felt like I would go crazy. The sensation was incredibly intense and the best thing I’ve ever felt. It was all I could focus on as she pushed a seemingly endless supply of eggs into me. She was using me to breed as if it was my only purpose.

 

I watched as the pale elf twitched and squirmed. He was panting; making all sorts of noise. One after another my large eggs slid down my ovipositor. They stretched him open wide and found a nice place to nestle inside of him until it was the time for him to birth them. He really was enjoying himself whether he wanted to or not my next egg causing him to cum again. I was getting near the end of my fertile eggs, but that was fine. He seemed to be stretching to capacity. His stomach had distended and he looked pregnant. He seemed to be stuck in a cycle of being in a state of near climax or climaxing. His cute pink eyes seemed to be trying to roll back into his head.

I felt the last egg slide into him and waited for it's turn to settle inside of their new Momma. As it pushed by his prostate he came one last time. I slid my ovipositor out of him and retracted it back inside myself. I leaned in close so I was over his face. He had a very vacant expression and I wasn’t sure if he was or wasn't here. I leaned in and kissed him vigorously.

I didn't get any kind of response out of him. "Thanks cutie. Take care of our babies for us. You make such a good little breeding slut. Hmm maybe you should come back and see me sometime, and we can do it again." I knew I was really just talking to myself. "Well I'll make sure you're safe until you wake up...guess I should undo your bonds." I smirked and then spat on his hands which were covered in my web and then his feet. My saliva would dissolve the web. I moved away from him and hoped I'd see him again in the future then lept into the canopy of branches above to hide.


	2. Breeding Slut - Chapter Two - Affectionate Kin

From the inside of the magical tree the door was transparent. I had a very clear view of everything that had just happened. I felt terrible and I was ashamed of my behavior. My brother had been helpless and left to the devices of the drider while I hid in this false tree. Why was I ashamed? I watched the drider rape him as I relaxed and sat down to play with my greedy pussy. I was so ashamed with myself, but I just loved the sounds he made. I became so aroused I couldn't help myself. I mean, he seemed to be enjoying himself as well, which only increased my arousal even more.. I could see everything the drider did to him as I sat there and furiously fed my lust with my fingers.. 

I waited a while to make sure she was gone and tried to clean myself off. I put my hand on the door. It slid up to let me out.

"Brother!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

He had stopped moving before the drider had even finished with him. He looked like a discarded toy. One that a child had used too roughly, then left on the floor after finding no more amusement with it. He was covered in his own cum, arms above his head, and his tear rimmed eyes seemed to be stuck rolled back into his head. His mouth hung agape., A small part of me wanted to wipe some of the cum that was on his face into his mouth. I shook my head vigorously, trying to physically dislodge that disturbing thought from my mind.

I noted that his stomach looked bloated and wondered if that was from the eggs. I had to clean him up and get us out of here before anything else in this forest found us. I tore into the skirt of my dress ripping large bands of it off. I kneeled next to him to begin cleaning him. I started with his hands which still had partially dissolved spider silk on them. It’s texture and what it represented repulsed me. I began wiping him down. I repeated the process on his face and gingerly closed his mouth.

As I attempted to clean up the mess on his chest I realized this was not enough cloth. It has become saturated with my brothers fluids which the drider had forced from inside of my brother until he was covered in it. I threw the cum soaked rag off to the side and ripped off more of my dress, unintentionally giving myself an incredibly short skirt. I'm sure if I bent over anyone in the world could see my soaked panties. I blushed at the thought as I continued to clean Finin up. I finished wiping off his chest and felt my face turn red and get hot as I realized the next area I would need to clean. I wondered if he would wake up as I gently rubbed the fabric across his penis. I thought I felt his member get bigger and twitch, but I decided to try and ignore it and move on to my next task.

I spread his legs apart and noted the sloppy mess the drider had left leaking from his abused asshole. I started to wipe up the mixture of their cum that was dribbling out. When I touched his sweet spot his body jolted.

"Hmm What? Lilly what are you doing?"

I looked up and noticed my brother’s eyes alert and taking in his surroundings. His face seemed to acquire a rose hue to it as his gaze rested on me, and where I was touching him.

"Ohh. Well I figured I should try to clean you up and get you out of here."

 

I wasn't sure how I felt about what Lilly was doing for me. "Oh..thanks. Um I can take care of the rest now."

I attempted to sit up. I ended up sliding back down as I miscalculated the weight of the eggs in my body, and how it would affect me. I had almost forgotten about the eggs. I looked at my swollen abdomen in despair. What the heck was I supposed to do?

Before I realized it Lilly was helping me sit up and handing me whatever she had been using to clean me up with. They were blue rags, the same color as her dress. I looked at her dress which I noticed now hung down just barely over her crotch; it didn't even completely cover her bottom anymore.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh um it appears these rags came from your dress."

"Not the rags I mean what's wrong? You look odd."

I stared at he briefly. I couldn't admit to her that I was embarrassed because I was stark naked and she'd been cleaning me up. Or that she was barely wearing anything now, and it made me uncomfortable. There were other circumstances I couldn't do anything about, so I tried to put those from my mind. "A lot just happened. I am still collecting my thoughts is all."

"Oh I'm sorry Finin."

I blushed. "Could you, not watch?"

She squeaked, "Sorry!" then turned around and got up quickly, looking around for something to occupy herself.

I pulled my shirt down over myself and finished cleaning the rest of the fluids from my sexual encounter off of myself. I wiped off as much of the spider silk from my legs as possible, but it was difficult to get off.

"Brother, I found your pants and boots for you." Lilly turned around and handed them to me, then quickly turned away again.

"Thanks," I said. I tried to stand but my legs started to shake causing me to fall back down.

Lilly looked over her shoulder at me.

I tried to stand up again; this time she came over and helped support me. This had to be the most awkward day of my life. First I got raped by a drider, likely in front of my sister. Then she had clean my naked, fluid covered body, and had to help me get dressed.

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling defeated as she helped me put my pants on. I couldn't even button them. She fastened my belt and let my shirt hang over everything instead of tucking it in. Hopefully that would at least hide the bulge where the eggs sat inside of me.

“You don't have to be embarrassed around me," Lilly said. She wrapped one of her arms around me and slid one of my arms over her shoulder enabling me to stand. "Remember you saved me. That drider said if you were a female she might have just eaten you instead."

"Yea I guess you’re right. Let's head home."

With Lilly’s help we started our way back to our family’s castle.

 

By the time we got back to the castle I was able to stand on my own again. Lilly refused to leave my side or let me go to my room to rest like I wanted. She had dragged me to see Eviania our family's consultant or provider on all things sexual. She was very knowledgeable and also available if you just needed to have some fun. I personally had never required that kind of service from her; I only interacted with her when I had to learn about sex.

Eviania was a half breed; half high elf half wood elf. She always seemed to have an exotic flair about everything, from what she wore to her looks. She was average height for a high elf, but with dark tan skin and beautiful chestnut colored hair and matching eyes. She always seemed to wear colorful flowing dresses with some aspect of sheerness to them.

She motioned for us to sit down on her plush sofa across from her sitting chair where she sat to give counsel to those in need of it. I'm sure the sofa had been well used for things other than simple counsel. I tried not to think about it too much.

"What can I help the two of you with today, your highnesses?" Her smooth voice was almost a purr. Her sharp eyes darted back and forth from Lilly to me, taking in various details.

I didn’t want to be here, and honestly all I could think about was taking a nice hot bath; I felt disgusting.

Lilly responded to Eviania. "Well today we encountered a Drider," she glanced at me.

I looked over and figured I should cut to the chase since she was being vague. "What Lilly is trying to say is that I was raped by a drider. She um..." Not being able to bring myself to say the words I pulled my shirt tight around my waist so she could see the new bulge of my full abdomen.

"Ahh," she said and nodded her head in a knowing manner. "I understand why you came to me then. It was good of you to come here. There's a few things you need to know about this. You'll be happy to know it won't take longer than a week for you to be rid the eggs," she smiled. "While they are inside of you though, there will be times when you get urges that need to be...satisfied. You can come see me for help managing them, or you could figure it out on your own. The last thing you need to know is that when the times comes for you to be rid of the eggs, don't be concerned if you feel... strange," she stretched out the last word.

"That's all then?" I asked trying to ignore the fact my face felt hot from the suggestion of her offering me her sensual services so casually.

"Yes; unless you have any questions."

I stood up, "No I'm fine thank you."

I got up and quickly left Eviania's room.

"Brother..." Lilly murmured, still sitting on the couch.

I decided I needed some time to myself and headed back to my room.

 

The bath felt amazing and it was nice to clean off everything from today. As I relaxed in the bathing pool I reflected on what had happened to me today. To my surprise recalling it excited me, a lot. I wondered what kind of prince I was if that is what got me off. I couldn't help it though. I really did enjoy it even if at first it had been unwanted. Thinking of the drider’s abdomen slapping against my ass as she plunged her huge member into my inviting hole aroused me greatly. I felt a sudden irresistible urge to use something on myself.

Even though I knew no one was with me in my personal bathing room, I looked around to make sure no one was there. I slid my hand down between my butocks and began to rub the exteriour of my new found pleasure zone. I let a moan escape my lips and then plunged my finger inside. I was flustered at the realization that I was still loose and one finger wouldn't be enough to satisfy my desire.

I added another, then a third. I moved my fingers in and out rapidly then began stroking myself with my other hand. The feeling of penetrating myself with my fingers and stroking my cock at the same time was amazing. A thought crossed my mind and I wondered why I had never experimented with myself like this before. I really had been missing out.

I was very excited by this new found pleasure and wanted to explore it more. I didn't feel like I would be able to make myself cum like this unfortunately. However, it was extremely pleasureable and I couldn't stop myself even if I had wanted to. I was so enthralled with fingering and stroking myself I didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the door.

I heard the doorknob turn and I froze up. I hadn't heard anyone come into my room.What would they be doing here without announcing themselves anyway? Perhaps they did and I didn’t hear them because I was so distracted. I reluctantly let go of my shaft, but slowly kept moving my fingers in and out of myself. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and see who was coming into my personal bathing room unannounced.

The door quickly opened and Lilly stepped into the room, closing the door behind herself. She had somewhat fixed her hair and was now wearing a unadorned plain blue summer dress that matched her eyes.

I turned away from her and kept moving my fingers. I tried to move them as little as possible, hoping she wouldn't notice anything.

"Right now isn't a good time," I said.

I could hear her shoes clack on the floor behind me as she walked closer. "I-I got something from Eviania."

I heard her moving around and doing something, but I was determined not to turn around. I hoped that by giving her the cold shoulder she would leave...also I didn't want to look at her while I pleasured myself

"I thought it could help you," she paused momentarily. "Especially right now."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her legs slide into the water next to me and then she lowered herself into the water. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" I said without reserve.

I noticed there was something around her waist, but otherwise she seemed naked. I couldn't quite make it out in the water as she slid off the sitting ledge into the standing area. She maneuvered herself in front of me and grabbed my free hand and placed it on something in the water.

I had no idea what it was.

"You want it don't you?"

"I have no idea what this is," I replied truthfully.

She moved closer to me and my hand slid further down whatever it was...it was long, thick, and fleshy. I moved my hand back to the tip and squeezed it realizing it was phallic in shape, it felt so real. 

Lilly let out a squeal. “Don’t be too rough with it! It makes me feel everything you know.”

I ran my hand down to the base and realized she was wearing some kind of harness that attached this very realistic dildo to her. I suddenly realized what she was suggesting and what she meant by she could feel everything. It had to be magically enhanced in some way to act as if it was her penis.

I could feel my face get hot again and I was sure that I was blushing. On the one hand I knew that this was not right. Siblings don’t do these things together. On the other hand though, the urge to satisfy myself by having something inside of me was irresistible. My fingers weren't enough for my greedy hole. I wanted it, badly. I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to verbally agree or disagree, but my body’s urges were becoming too strong to ignore.

She moved herself closer to me and now noticed I already had some fingers in myself. Sitting with my legs spread apart left nothing to her imagination. She gently grasped my hand and pulled it out of my hole, moving it out of her way. I could feel the tip of her dick press against my hungering asshole and I felt myself becoming even more excited than I already was. I wanted her to fuck me. I wanted to feel her dick inside of my ass. She leaned in and kissed me as she started to push her hips forward. Her magical dick easily stretched me open and slid inside.

We both moaned at the sensation of her cock sliding into my loose hole. She slid her tongue into my mouth and kissed me even more passionately as she slid more of her cock inside. She pulled her lips away and watched my face while she slid the rest of her large cock into me. She could see me moan uncontrollably as I felt every ridge and vein slide through my hole. As our eyes met I could see that her eyes were full of lust and desire.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I love you brother. I promise to make you feel good." She licked my ear and began to move her hips. I could feel her sliding back and forth. At first her movements were erratic and very careful, as if she was unsure of how to use her new appendage. As she moved more, she gained more trust in her movements and she picked up the pace, letting out little squeals of delight with every thrust. "Mmm brother, you feel so good!"

"Ahh you do too," I said as I wrapped my legs around her waist.

Her massive cock slid in and out of me and made me shudder in pleasure. She continued to lick my ears, causing even more waves of pleasure to crash through my body. Not wanting to be selfish, I reached up to gently stroke one of her ears. I grabbed one of her breasts in my other hand, starting to massage it gently all over.

"Haa yes!" She cried out as she pulled out most of the way then slammed back into me. "Ahh do you like it when I'm rougher like this? I can feel you squeezing around me. Mmm, I never knew having a penis could feel so good!"

"Yes, I like it when you are rougher with me," I admitted, abandoning any semblance of my embarrassment so I could lose myself in this new found pleasure.

She started to thrust wildly and moved her affections to my lips. She began kissing me roughly, sliding her tongue into my mouth like a hungry animal. I could feel her hips slapping into my ass with every thrust.The force of her thrust became so great I had to wrap my arms around her so I did not to fall back into the water. She grabbed me by my waist and started to pull me closer each time she plunged her massive cock into me. 

She pulled her lips away from me and went back to licking and sucking on my ears. It felt amazing and I started to feel my release coming.

She pushed me back against the tub's wall and pulled herself away from my ears and looked longingly at me. "Play with my breasts," she ordered.

I reached up and squeezed her full supple breasts with both of my hands. I pinched one of her nipples in one hand and lifted my head up to suckle on her other nipple.

"Ahh brother this feels so good! I'm so close. I want you to come while I fuck you with my dick! Ah you feel so good inside!"

I sucked on her breast hard as she hit me deep inside with her large cock. I really was going to cum like this. Getting plowed by Lilly while sucking on and squeezing her breasts was bringing me to an amazing orgasm. I couldn't quite believe that I was enjoying what we were doing together so much, but I really was and she seemed really into it too.

She pushed me firmly into the wall of the tub and I lost my grip on her breasts.

"Hnn big brother I want you to cum from my dick in your ass. I'm so close! I'm going to cum inside you soon."

Her massive cock thrust into my ass as she quickly pulled it out ramming it back inside me. I felt an amazing feeling welling up inside of me as my cock twitched and I felt my cum spurting out of it and into the pool.

"Hmm Lilly I'm cumming," I declared.

I felt her thrust rapidly a few more times then slam into me and stay there. "Mmmm me too brother." I felt a hot liquid spilling into my ass.

She rested her head in the crook of my neck. "Did that satisfy you?" she whispered.

"Y-yes," I mumbled truthfully.

She started to pull away then stopped to kiss me passionately. I began to wonder if Lilly had a thing for me before all of this. She pulled out and sat next to me in the bath curling an arm around my waist.

"Mmm that was amazing," she cood.

I scooted closer to her and leaned my head against her. I had already crossed a line with her I suppose I might as well see where this went for now.


	3. Chapter Three - Passionate Relation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post I ended up spraining my wrist badly. It's all better now though!

After getting out of the tub and drying off, we walked back into my room. I was exhausted from everything that has happened today. I flopped down onto the bed and got under the covers. Lilly set her new found toy down on my nightstand and crawled into the bed next to me. I felt her soft breasts on my back as she wrapped her arm around my waist. She trailed her hand across my stomach and up the middle of my chest.

She continued gently caressing my body as I fell asleep.

 

As I slept, I dreamt of the drider.

"You know you want it you slut," she says. "You want to be my permanent little breeding toy."

She let her ovipositor out and it was a mere few inches in front of my face. I could feel myself get hard with anticipation as my face flushed. I leaned in and closed my eyes, licking her already dripping appendage.

"Hmm you want it that bad huh? I knew you were the right one to mate with. Bend over, now."

I looked up into her eyes, timidly turning around and bending over. I wanted to expose myself to her. I looked over my shoulder to see her positioning her ovipositor above my needy entrance. She pressed against my anus with it and forced her way inside.

"Ahhh," I moaned.

"Mmm yea you like that? You want to incubate out babies don't you? I never thought I'd find someone who loved being the mama and papa of our children so much."

She slid her massive appendage inside me, stretching me wide open. "Oooohh!" I let out a loud moan and quivered as she slid in more and more, until it was in all the way.

"Are you ready?" She teased.

"Haaa y-yes," I murmured.

"Tell me what you want then," I could see an evil grin on her face.

I felt a pressure on my back door, but it wasn't moving. "Ahhh, please please please! I want you to lay your eggs in me! I...I need it," I blushed as the words left my lips, reaffirming my place as her breeding slut.

She smiled, "You're such a good boy. Here's your reward."

I felt the pressure on my entrance intensify as the egg stretched me open even more, The first of her eggs started to slide inside of me. The next one came quickly and spread my hole widely; I squirmed in anticipation thinking of what was to come. I was harder than ever; excited by the thought and action of her filling me with her eggs, breeding me like the slut I had become. The next egg spread open my entrance again, and I could feel it push against my prostate as it slid by. Precum had started dripping from my member like a leaking faucet, and I already felt so close that I knew I would cum with the next egg.

 

I woke up suddenly, bolting upright in bed. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with me? I looked down and my hands was instinctively cradling my stomach as if to protect the eggs inside. Was this part of their doing or was this actually some sick perverse fantasy of my own creation?

"Brother is something wrong?" I had almost forgotten what had happened between Lilly and me because of my dream.

She sat up next to me and started to place an arm around me, but stopped when she noticed the tent under the sheets. She moved the sheets off my erect penis and put a hand on it and gently began to stroke it. It felt amazing...I concluded that the fantasy had to be mine. I seemed to be learning I am turning into a pretty perverted Elf.

"Is this alright?" She asked.

"Yes," I moaned. I was already incredibly turned on. Why not do something?

"Lie back down," she said.

I did as she said and waited to see what she had in mind. She didn't grab the dildo, but instead moved herself between my legs and leaned forward, placing her mouth onto my cock. She gently licked the tip and then put her mouth over it, lowering her head down as much as she could. Her mouth was warm and pleasant feeling. My member began to twitch slightly with excitement. Her deep blue eyes looked into mine and and I could see how happy she was. I also couldn't help but think about who this was wrapping their lips around my cock. I felt like I had a sinking pit in my stomach, but my dick seemed to only get harder and more excited by the thought.

She began bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of my large cock as she could into her mouth. Her golden locks bounced all over as she started moving more vigorously. It felt really good, but I had a bad feeling inside of me that was telling me I wasn't going to be able cum like this.

After a few minutes, she lifted her mouth off of my cock and stared at me for a moment.

"Close your eyes," she said. "I can't do this while you’re looking at me like that," she said, her face flushing a bright pink.

I closed my eyes and felt her grab my legs. She lifted them up and apart into a bent position.

"Try to keep them like this for now," she said.

"Ok." I wasn't sure what she was planning, but I was getting excited. Not being able to see what she was doing or know what was planned was erotic and thrilling.

I could feel her warm breath between my legs and her soft hair brush against my bottom. Then all at once, a hot wetness was on my entrance and my body spasmed from the surprising sensation. I put one of my arms over my eyes and let out a moan. Her wet tongue caressed my sensitive area licking around my entrance as she teased me.

"AaahHhh Lilly," I moaned.

I never thought I would be doing something like this. Least of all with my little sister. After hearing my moaning approval, she pressed her mouth against me firmly and licked, sucked, and twirled her tongue with a new vigor.

I was unbelievably hard... I was enjoying this far more than when she had my cock in her mouth. I could feel my cock twitching as she flicked my needy entrance with her tongue. Her saliva had made it slick all around my entrance and I wasn't sure if she was planning on using it for something more. I felt her tongue sliping inside of me.

"Hnn," I moaned and wiggled a bit.

I was so aroused and her tongue; though small and delicate, was determined. She slid it in and wiggled it about caressing my insides as if she had always done this to me.

She slid her tongue out of me and I could feel her move away from me.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I huffed.

"I...hope you don't mind if I be a little selfish." I felt her move on the bed and could tell by the way the bed moved that she had positioned herself over my head.

She grabbed my arm that was over my eyes and slid it down away from my face, "Open your eyes. I want you to see what you do to me."

I felt my heart pound in my chest as I opened my eyes. A heat flushed across my face at the site in front of me. Lilly was straddling my head with her legs and was using one hand to spread apart her pretty pink and sopping wet vagina. The excess of liquid made her parted lips incredibly shiny. Her fluids had already covered her fingers and all she had used them for was to spread herself apart.

After a moment she moved her hand away from her dripping lady parts. Before she could do anything else I moved my hands up and spread her lips apart with one.

She let out a little moan. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I said. I moved my other hand to her clit and began to rub it with a free finger.

"Ahh! Brother, please keep touching me!"

I continued to rub her clit and began pinching it as well. I slid a finger inside of her from my other hand. With my finger I could feel how incredibly warm and wet she was.

I could feel her body tremble as she moaned from the pleasure she was receiving from my touch. I began to move my finger in and out of her wetness faster and faster, fucking her with my finger as I vigorously rubbed around her clit with another. I was actually really enjoying how excited she was getting. Her excitement began to make me even more excited.

She abruptly lifted herself out of my reach and then quickly positioned her slit over my cock. "I'm sorry brother I know I shouldn't be so selfish but I cannot resist this urge anymore,." She lowered herself until my head was just touching her. I could feel the head of my cock pressing against her wet pussy. "I really, really want you."

I felt her hesitate and tremble for a moment as she began rubbing my head against her entrance. I didn't want to make her feel as if I didn’t desire this too, so i placed my hands on her hips and gently urged her down. She took that as her cue and started lowering herself onto me. My head popped in; she felt incredibly tight and slick inside. She kept sliding down until she had almost half of me inside of her. She paused, then suddenly dropped herself on me, burying all of my cock inside of herself

"Ahhh!" she gasped.

I could feel nothing but her walls squeezing tightly around me. When she suddenly dropped herself onto me, I could feel my tip hit her cervix, which made her gasp. She gyrated her hips and lifted herself up before dropping herself back down onto my hard member again. She was moaning like crazy and seemed lost in what she was doing. My breathing had become heavy. I reached up and grabbed her large breasts fondling them in my hands as I lightly teased her nipples with my fingers. She bounced up and down in excitement as her insides hugged my shaft tightly, stroking it with every movement she made. Despite her tightness, Lilly was unbelievably wet and her insides were silky smooth as she rode my cock. 

"Mmm Brother your cock is so big," she moaned as she lifted her bottom up and roughly dropped herself back down. "I-I don't know how long I'll be able to last haa!"

She was grinding on me and I could feel myself wiggling around deep inside of her. She was determined to make sure every single part of her insides was massaged by my rock hard cock, and her movements showed it. My sister felt great; though I had a sinking feeling in my mind. I realized even though I felt amazing I wouldn't be able to get off like this. I had been ruined by the drider. I don’t believe I will ever be able to state my desires in a normal way anymore. If I could call fucking Lilly normal.

I was jarred away from my thoughts as I felt Lilly tightening up around me. She smacked her groin against me wildly as her movements became more erratic. "Ahh Brother I'm cumming!" I felt a flood of liquid spray out of her onto my crotch as she became even more slick from the extra fluids. I could feel every convulsion through her walls as they tightened around my still throbbing cock even more. After some time, the squeezing subsided.

Lilly's body glistened with sweat and fluids as she lifted herself off of me. Her chest was heaving with every breath. She noticed that not only had I not cum with her, but my member still throbbed. She looked me over, and saw my asshole twitching with need. Wanting to pleasure me to orgasm, she slipped off the bed to grab the harnessed magic dildo. Sliding it up her legs and curves, she slid it into her still dripping wetness. She adjusted it on her figure and moved back onto the bed.

"I'm still a little exhausted from riding you," She smiled at me as she moved to the edge of the bed, her magic cock swinging happily between her legs."Finin why don't you come over here and get it all ready for me?"

She held the large cock in her hand and wiggled it around suggestively. I couldn’t resist. Not that I wanted to. I crept across the bed on my hands and knees until her large toy dangled in front of my face. I gazed at it lustfully then delicately stuck out my tongue to begin awkwardly licking it. Lily moaned from the sensation.. I greedily opened my mouth as wide as I could to slide her tool inside. I couldn’t fit as much of it as I wanted, but not for lack of effort.

"Ahh Finin!" Lilly grabbed my hair and forced herself further into my mouth causing me to gag.

I looked up into her eyes as I tried to take her substantial member down my throat. Having her cock inside my mouth excited me in ways I never thought possible. I felt my body aching with need, demanding I put her inside of me. She looked down and met my gaze, her eyes full of longing. She turned her attention to my ears, moving her hands to massage them. Her touch caused me to shudder in pleasure as I tried to slide more of her cock into my hungry mouth.

I felt like I had already pushed myself past my limits with her enormous toy in my mouth. I had at least half of in. I wanted to fit more, but no matter how hard i tried I couldn't. Lilly grabbed the back of my head and shoved her hips forward, cramming more of her massive cock down my throat. I choked and grabbed her hips. Lily moaned "Swallow it!"

I felt a hot eruption on thick liquid fill my throat as Lilly came. I attempted to swallow the large load, but wasn't fast enough as even more came out, I could feel some of it rise up and shoot out my nose as some forced its way past my lips. My eyes watered as she kept cumming, more and more shooting straight into me. Eventually, Lilly pulled herself out of my mouth.

"Ah Brother, I'm so sorry! I couldn't hold back!"

I coughed spitting some of her spunk out of my mouth. I greedily forced myself to swallow the rest of what coated my mouth and throat. Lilly grabbed part of the bedding and wiped the rest of her load off my face.

"Sorry," she whispered sadly. "Let me make it up to you! Scoot over by the wall and face it."

I did as she said, kneeling on the bed and resting my arms against the wall. I felt Lilly get on the bed and position herself behind me. She rested one of her arms next to mine on the wall and I could feel the head of her wet cock touching my entrance.

Her face moved next to my ear until I could feel the warmth of her breath upon it. "Are you ready Brother?"

Sexual excitement ran through my body as the head of her member rubbed against my hole. I was more than ready this. My body ached with desire as I managed to moan, “Yes.”

The tip of her fat cock pressed against my entrance, spreading my hole open as it slidi into me. I moaned loudly as she slid more in, opening me up even further. I kept moaning until she had buried her entire cock in my hungry ass and i could feel her body pressed against my ass. My own cock was again rock hard as my body reveled in the pleasure of Lilly's massive member. She slowly slid it in and out which sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. She upped her tempo as she pumped her massive cock in and out of me more vigorously.Her loins slapping against my ass with each thrust.

She kissed my ear and used her tongue to caress it, sending shivers down my spine. With her free hand she grabbed my stiff member and stroked it purposefully. I let out a moan and stiffened up. The cock in my ass, the tongue on my ear, the hand on my cock, all of the pleasure was almost too much.

"AaaaAaa Lilly," I muttered as she continued railing me from behind.

Her only response was to be even more intense with every movement of her body. Her powerful thrusts rocked my body. I could hear Lilly's own cries of pleasure through her occupied lips and tongue as they kept working over my ear.

The feeling became too intense and I could tell I was quickly approaching my limit. Between moans I could barely mumble out something with some vague similarity to the word “close.” Lilly got the idea. 

“Ahh yes me too Brother,” she moaned, hammering her cock into me.

I felt my cock throbbing as I reached my climax. I sprayed my load onto the wall as i felt my intense pleasure explode fourth.

“Ahh yes!” I felt Lilly slam her cock all the way in and release her hot sticky cum deep inside my ass. After her spurts of cum stopped, she pulled out and rolled over in bed exhausted, falling back asleep.

 

The rest of the week seemed to go simular to this. No matter what Lily and I did together, I couldn’t stop thinking about that damn Drider. I felt like I was using Lily to try and satisfy myself, but she would never be able to. I ended up feeling bad, my sister didn’t deserve to be used like that. I eventually came to the conclusion that she would be better off without me. I wanted to go find this drider again. My body needed me to find the Drider.

I waited till it was dark and slipped away into the night headed towards the forest to look for her again.


	4. Chapter Four - Breeding Slut

Bringing my sword and a lantern along, I clutched my cloak against the cold as I began moving forward with purpose toward my goal. The moonlight cast just enough light for me to not trip over myself as I disappeared from the castle’s sight. I treaded closer to the line where the grassy hill became dense forest.

I stopped and set my lantern down getting ready to light it. My stomach gurgled and I fell to my knees. I knew what was about to come Eviania had said the eggs would come out in about a week. I was slightly displeased at their inconvenient timing. I took off my pants throwing them to the side as a clear thick liquid began to flow out from my ass.

I could feel the eggs start to shift inside of me and I moaned like the slut I was. I felt a pressure as an egg began to stretch my insides wide. It started to slowly slide down inside, moving closer to its eventual birth. As it pushed past my prostate and stretched open my loose ass I felt my member become rocklike almost instantly, as precum dribbled out my tip.

I moaned loudly as I instinctively held my hand under my ass to catch the first egg, then set it down gently. The next one began to slide down and the third was close behind. The eggs traveling down toward my greedy hole felt amazing and I was excited to birth them. The second egg pushed past my prostate causing an intense orgasm, making my body shudder violently as I came from my prostate alone. This was even more intense than before, as I didnt even cum from my cock. Waves of pleasure shuddered throughout my body as another egg quickly followed the last one. As the second egg pushed it’s way past my sphincter it stretched my hole even wider, making my ass gape slightly.  
Soon after the second egg, the third was pressing against my hole. My rod was still rock hard, awaiting it's turn in the cycle of eggs and cum. The third egg pushed it's way out causing me to moan; this was the only thing that mattered right now. The eggs pushed their way down my insides spilling out one by one eagerly awaiting their turn in the line to be birthed.

Each egg spread me wide open as I birthed it, losing myself slowly to this intense, powerful, never ending orgazmic feeling. It was the best feeling I had felt since the Drider had first impregnated me with her enormous eggs. I came again as I lost count of how many eggs and orgasms have come of me. I became lost in a mindless unsurpassable chain of pleasure, never wanting it to stop.

 

I had been watching him since our first encounter and periodically throughout the week. I wanted to make sure my babies were going to be safe. I was incredibly surprised to see that he had started to head back to the forest we had our encounter in. I grinned as I watched Finin, as I learned his name to be, birth our spawn. He was quite adorable when he was lost in ecstasy. I might end up keeping him since he had been stupid enough to come back to the forest.  
He had a sword on him which caused me to question what his original intent had been, but for now he was a mindless shell of an Elf Prince, lost in his pleasures. I smiled as I put my hands on my cheeks and watched the young Elf climax over and over again just as he had when I gave him the eggs in the first place.

I sat in amused pleasure as I watched him squirm, coo, and cum constantly as he passed the seemingly endless amount of eggs I had laid in him. I smirked and then jumped down next to him as the last egg slid out of him.

"Hey there. Have you come back to get bred again my little slut?" I uttered.

A sentience seemed to flutter back into his eyes.

 

The Drider was looking over me with a hunger in her eyes. "I mean why else would you have come back here? Unless you were planning to use that sword to enact vengeance."

I felt my face get hot as my cheeks flushed red. "Actually I did come back to see you...I can't stop thinking about you."

Her eyes widened momentarily and a smile graced her full lips. "Oh really? You’ve come willingly?"

“Yes. I want you to keep me,” I replied, surprised by my honesty. 

She smirked. “Seriously? How did I ever get so lucky,” she laughed. The Drider walked over to me, “Grab you pants. Leave them off though. I’m taking you back to my den.”

I grabbed my pants and before I knew it she had picked me and and whisked me into the trees with her, leaving my lantern and sword behind. I hadn't realized she would be so deceptively strong. Her upper body looked exactly like a female Dark elf.

Carrying me, she leapt through the trees until we got to a cluster that was covered in spiderwebs. The spiderwebs looked like they formed a carpet that curved up into a large dome shape.

"Well here we are," She spoke. "Now then why don't you celebrate your new home by getting undressed."

I looked at the Drider timidly. I was both bashful but excited for what was to come. I began to get undressed. I was still slightly embarrassed of the fact that I had handed myself over to her so willingly, knowing full well what we both had in mind for me and my body. I still wasn't sure how I was ok with this even though I was already so excited I could hang all of my clothes from my hard member.

She ogled me as I undressed, her eyes urging me to hurry. Once I was naked she pushed me back onto the makeshift floor. I was pleasantly surprised it was not sticky, and I could still move around. "I suppose if I'm going to keep you as my pet I should tell you my name. It's Drasra. Don't worry about introductions, I already know your name. I've been keeping an eye on you."

"Oh...um thanks? I think," I whispered. I felt my face get hot and red as I thought about Drasra watching me this past week. Then thought of her seeing even some of the depraved acts I had been partaking in to try and sate my desires made me even harder than before

She walked over to me until she was positioned above me, "You don't need to thank me with your words. I'd prefer your body" She lowered herself onto my erect member squeezing her luscious innards around my hard shaft. "I want your seed to fertilize my eggs that I'm going to lay in you."

"Ahh yes," I moaned in response.

She gyrated her abdomen then bounced up and down enthusiastically. She squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples while she rode my cock.

"Mmm I'd almost forgotten how good you feel inside of me," she uttered blissfully.

Drasra quickened her pace squeezing tighter around me. I could feel myself getting closer to spewing my load deep inside of her. Drasra vigorously rode my erect cock until I reached a incredible orgasm, shooting my hot load inside of her.

"Mmmm Yes!" She moaned. "That was great. I think we can skip the foreplay today and go right to what brought you back to me. Get on your hands and knees."

I eagerly did as she told and looked back expectantly at her. I waited lustfully as I watched her ovipositor slide out of her. She pressed it up against my ready and waiting pucker, causing me to moan so loudly I thought I would attract other creatures of the forest. I tensed with anticipation. She slowly slid her massive appendage inside of me, stretching my already loose hole very wide. I moaned again as it filled my needy crevice, going in further and further until her abdomen slapped against me once she inserted her full length.

"Mmm yea, you like that? I know you can't wait for the eggs," she teased.

"Ahh yes. Please give me your eggs Drasra!"

I was so excited my cock was already pouring precum out of the tip as I anticipated her filling me with her eggs. I felt a pressure slide up against my needy backdoor as a very large egg started to spread me open even more, demanding entry to my ass. I let out a lewd moan as it popped inside and another graced my needy pucker forcing its way in. The first egg pushed past my prostate causing more precum to squirt out of my now incredibly erect member. As the egg journeyed further and further inside me, it caused waves of pleasure to cascade through my body. The second one caused me to spray my cum all across the webbed ground as I let loose a powerful orgasm.

"Oh Drasra!" I called out in my lust filled pleasure.

Another egg forced it's way inside of me as I felt myself becoming hard again. It felt so good having my ass filled with her eggs, and knowing that I would birth them in about a week made me even happier. I was now her personal incubator and the thought of it made me the happiest I had ever been.

"Mm yea you like being bred like this right? You want to be my breeding slut forever? I will mate with you as much as I can," she moaned.

Egg after egg pushed it's way inside of me stretching my ass appallingly wide before it closed down around the egg again only to have the process repeated. As each egg pushed past my sensitive prostate stroking it on the way in I became closer to my next orgasm. Eventually I sprayed my jizz across her webbed ground again. I lost count of how many eggs she had filled me with, but I adored the feeling of my belly filling up with our offspring. My stomach distended and stretched to it's limits as the eggs seemed to keep coming without pause. My arms eventually buckled out from under me as I lost myself to the immense pleasure I had never stopped craving since our first encounter.

 

I grinned as I stared down at my elven lover who had so willingly given himself to me. Now lying in a puddle of his own seed he looked to be in a euphoric state. Tongue loled out, eyes rolled slightly back in his head, he almost seemed unconscious. This arrangement would work I mused. He was incredible cute as well as an albino elf. How had I gotten so lucky?

As the last egg slid in and nestled with the others I smiled at the thought this would be a regular occurrence now.


End file.
